Mon Mothma
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Chandrila | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi | final appearance = | actor = Caroline Blakiston Peggy Roberts-Hope Genevieve O'Reilly Kath Soucie }} Mon Mothma is a fictional politician and a supporting character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. She first appeared in the 1983 film sequel Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, where she was played by actress Caroline Blakiston. A younger version of Mon Mothma, played by Genevieve O'Reilly appeared in a cut scene in the 2005 movie Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. O'Reilly reprised the role of Mon Mothma for an on-screen appearance in the 2016 prequel Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. She also provided the voice for the character in the Star Wars: Rebels animated series. Peggy Roberts-Hope was the voice actress for Mon Mothma in the 1998 video game Star Wars: Rebellion. Mon Mothma appeared on episodes of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. She had speaking lines in three episodes of the show and was voiced by Kath Soucie. Late actress Carrie Fisher, most famously known for playing Princess Leia was the voice of Mon Mothma in the animated satire special Family Guy: It's a Trap!. Overview Mon Mothma was a human female politician and revolutionary leader who served in the Galactic Senate and Imperial Senate as the representative of Chandrila, the leader of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and the first Chancellor of the New Republic. Mothma came to political prominence during the Separatist Crisis and the Clone Wars when, along with such allies as Senators Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala, she became an outspoken proponent of peace between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She also spoke out against the increase in executive power given to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who transformed the Republic into the Empire at the war's end. Mothma worked with Organa and other allies to plant the seeds of rebellion against the Imperial regime. Mothma left the Senate after publicly denouncing Emperor Palpatine, which was soon followed by the establishment of the Rebel Alliance. Mothma sanctioned the recruitment of Jyn Erso, who led the Rogue One squadron in stealing the Death Star plans during the Battle of Scarif. After the Battle of Yavin saw the destruction of the Death Star, Mothma led the Alliance through the Galactic Civil War. The Battle of Endor, which Mothma helped plan with the Alliance High Command, saw the death of Emperor Palpatine and left the Empire in chaos. In Endor's aftermath, the Rebellion formed the New Republic and headquartered the new Galactic Senate on Chandrila. Mothma was elected as the first chancellor of the New Republic Senate and intended to do away with Palpatine's emergency powers, which the Senate gave to the office of the New Republic chancellery. She also intended to demilitarize the Republic, hoping to cut the New Republic Defense Fleet by ninety percent while leaving the defense of member worlds to the worlds themselves. When the war with the Empire finally came to end, the Republic and the Imperial remnants signed the Galactic Concordance and the Republic passed the Military Disarmament Act. The end of Mothma's chancellery brought a close to a period of unity in the Republic, with several political factions breaking out in disagreement over the best future for the new government. Wookieepedia; Mon Mothma; Overview. See the history page for a full list of contributors to this section. Skills * Leadership: As one of the architects of the Rebel Alliance, Mon Mothma has the ability to command the respect of others, inspire hope, and coordinate strategies as it relates to both the political spectrum, but the military as well. * Diplomacy: Mon Mothma has a keen understanding of the political process, and the bureaucracy of foreign powers. Such skills requires a sensitivity to other cultures, but also an instinct as to how to get conflicting parties to agree and/or compromise on various difficult subjects. * Mathematics: Mon Mothma can provide a general estimate of exactly how many Bothans will die in an attempt to acquire information relating to the Death Star II. Answer: Many. Notes & Trivia * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi |-|Comics= * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3 |-|Television= Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars: Rebels |-|Novels= Young Adult books * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan |-|Video games= * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Rebellion |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Family Guy: It's a Trap! See also External Links * * References Category:Leadership Category:Diplomacy